


Que deseas dar

by sunflow3rs



Series: Prometes amor [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crushes, Fuck You They're My Parents, Love Confessions, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23160091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflow3rs/pseuds/sunflow3rs
Summary: Hinata no ha hecho las cosas como deseaba hacerlas, sin embargo, el invierno no ha acabado.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Prometes amor [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573075
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Que deseas dar

**Author's Note:**

> Amo todas las historias de Prometes Amor, I fucking Swear. Esto es como lo más bonito que he escrito para esta saga, eh, mi bebé Hinata lo que va a sufrir en el futuro, entre sus padres, la sociedad y luego el idiota de Kageyama. En fin, muchas gracias por leer!!
> 
> Besos<3

_2013, Sendai_

Quiere hacer demasiadas cosas pero no consigue terminar ninguna. Hinata ha escrito en un papel todas las actividades que tenía pensado hacer durante las vacaciones de invierno y a cuatro días de retomar su horario de clases, se da cuenta de que no ha hecho nada sino entrenar.

Encabezando su lista se encuentran las tareas que sus profesores le habían marcado y con sumo desinterés mira los libros escondidos dentro de su mochila, en una esquina de su cuarto y cogiendo polvo, ni siquiera los había abierto desde que regresó de su último día de clases. Si ya su primer año le había parecido un asco total, ahora que es un chico de segundo está seguro de que morirá antes de siquiera finalizar el curso.

En segundo lugar y escrito de mala gana está el nefasto viaje a Tokio que había planeado junto a Kenma para pasar tiempo con este. Su madre le llevaría a la estación donde cogería un tren de casi cuatro horas hasta la capital y allí se reuniría con su amigo, dormiría en su casa y jugarían a sus videojuegos. Pero el mundo no estuvo de parte de Hinata, al parecer, pues antes de comprar los billetes el coche de su madre se rompió y el chico se quedó sin dinero para visitar a Kenma.

Hinata se cruza de brazos sentado en su silla y se niega a continuar leyendo lo que escribió apenas unos minutos atrás. Siente que ha desperdiciado completamente su tiempo de libertad y ahora que tiene que volver al instituto comienza a arrepentirse de sus decisiones. Ojalá las vacaciones durasen para siempre, ojalá el tiempo se parase en este exacto momento y pueda seguir viviendo su vida de esa manera: Sin clases y entrenando volleyball junto a Kageyama.

Y con su recuerdo, se muerde el labio y le es inevitable alzar su mano y apuntar una última línea en su lista de "cosas que debería haber hecho y no hice": Decirle a Kageyama que me gusta.

Ni se le había olvidado, ni el mundo se la había jugado. Hinata no ha confesado sus sentimientos aún porque tiene miedo a ser rechazado y alarga el momento esperado lo más que puede. Kenma le sugirió que se lo dijese al comienzo de sus vacaciones y así no tener que verle después de ello. Yachi, por otro lado, prefería que se lo escribiese por un mensaje de teléfono para no tener que estar presente cuando reaccionase. E Hinata lo único que había hecho era guardar sus sentimientos para sí mismo y seguir quedando con Kageyama como si no se derritiese por dentro cada vez que sus miradas se cruzan.

Se deja escurrir por su silla y lleva sus muñecas hasta sus ojos, frotándolos con la misma y agobiándose sólo con escuchar sus propios pensamientos. Hacía un tiempo asumió que Kageyama siempre le daría dolores de cabeza, desde que se enfrentaron por primera vez en su primer partido en un pabellón hasta, esperaba él, el resto de sus días.

Levanta su trasero del asiento cuando escucha el tintineo de su móvil al recibir un mensaje. Recoge su teléfono y desenchufa el cargador, abriendo la aplicación de mensajería solo para darse cuenta de que ha sido Kageyama quien le ha escrito. Hinata suspira pensando en si el pensar en él ha sido lo que le ha invocado.

"¿Vamos a entrenar?"

Hinata mira la hora como si le importase realmente el paso del tiempo y acaba respondiendo que en diez minutos sale de su casa para ir al parque donde siempre se juntan. Sonríe sin quererlo y se pone una chaqueta gruesa, pero no incómoda. Al fin y al cabo iba a entrenar y necesitaba que su ropa le permitiera moverse.

Como dijo, sale de su casa diez minutos después de haber enviado el mensaje y a la vez que cierra la puerta detrás de él, el tintineo de su móvil suena de nuevo. Esta vez y para su sorpresa, es Yamaguchi. No es que no suelan hablar, porque sí que lo hacen, es solo que no se esperaba un comentario de ese tipo sin ningún motivo y por el grupo de mensajería que comparte con sus otros compañeros de vóley de, ahora, segundo año.

"suerte, chicos!!!"

Y en apenas un segundo Tsukishima le responde.

"Cállate Yamaguchi"

"uh lo siento, tsukki :("

Hinata supone que están hablando de otra cosa e ignora los comentarios, silenciando su teléfono y guardándolo en el bolsillo. Sube a su bicicleta y pedalea colina arriba encaminándose al parque en el que siempre se encuentra con Kageyama.

Tampoco tarda tanto, pero cuando llega Kageyama ya lo espera de pie y con el ceño fruncido. A sus pies está una bolsa en la que Hinata supone que guarda el balón y dos botellas de agua, una para cada uno porque a él siempre se le olvidaba llevar una. 

—¡Hola, Kageyama! —Hinata le sonríe mirándole a los ojos y alzando una mano, una vez que se ha bajado de su bicicleta. Se acerca despacio conforme lo hace se fija más en el chico en frente de él. Kageyama tiene las mismas ojeras de siempre, sus mejillas están enrojecidas debido al frío y si Hinata no se equivoca, lo más probable es que dentro de su mochila guarde la bufanda que su padre siempre le da para que se la ponga antes de salir de su casa, más que sin embargo, Kageyama se quita, porque odia llevar cosas en alrededor del cuello. 

—Hey. —Es el seco y limitado saludo de Kageyama, quien aparta la mirada con rapidez y se agacha para sacar el balón. Ninguno de los dos suele hablar mucho mientras practican volleyball, quizás alguna queja de Kageyama o un grito de Hinata, pero en realidad no se dicen demasiado. 

El tiempo pasa tan rápido cuando se encuentran juntos que incluso da miedo, o al menos eso es lo que siente Hinata cuando mira su teléfono y se da cuenta de que han pasado casi tres horas desde que salió de su casa. El sol está a punto de ponerse y su entrenamiento debe acabar, pues sin la luz del día poco pueden hacer. Hinata suspira y a duras penas alcanza la botella de agua que Kageyama le tira. 

—¡Qué rápido ha pasado el tiempo! —Kageyama asiente pensando lo mismo y se queda observando a su amigo beber agua. Su cabeza inclinada hacia arriba, traga agua sin tener tiempo a respirar y sin quererlo gotas caen desperdiciadas por los bordes de su boca. Se ve obligado a morderse la lengua y volver a desviar su mirada de Hinata, guarda su balón en la bolsa y antes de que su compañero recoja algo más, decide hablar.

—Yo... Quería decirte algo... 

Hinata cierra la botella de agua e inclina su cabeza hacia la derecha, mirándole interesado y con genuina curiosidad, sin tener idea alguna de lo que ocurre por la mente de su amigo. ¿Debería tener él también los cojones de decirle lo que le tiene que decir? Quedan cuatro días para el comienzo de clase, quizás todavía tiene el tiempo suficiente como para esquivarlo y entonces, el lunes cuando volviesen a verse por los pasillos, podrían actuar como que en realidad nunca nada ha sucedido. 

—Yo también —dice Hinata antes de que su cerebro relacione que dos más dos son cuatro y que si le cuenta a Kageyama que está enamorado de él a lo mejor también se lleva su odio y repulsión. Sabe de primera mano que a Kageyama no le importa la homosexualidad, nunca le ha importado que Tsukishima lo sea y le tiene mucho respeto a Kuroo, así que en realidad no debe de tener miedo por eso. Aunque claro, hay muchas cosas diferentes en el tipo de relación que Kageyama comparte con Tsukishima a la que comparte con Hinata. 

Hace un tiempo Hinata lo había hablado con Tsukishima y este le había respondido que a Kageyama solo le importaba el volleyball y todo lo que tuviese que ver con este.

—Vale, pero déjame a mi hablar primero. —Kageyama vuelve a fruncir su ceño y se cruza de brazos observando a Hinata, quien empieza a negar con la cabeza.

—No, déjame a mi decirte primero, ¡es más importante!

—No seas idiota, yo lo dije primero...

Hinata rueda los ojos: —¡Yo soy mayor que tú!

—¡Pues yo soy más alto! 

Hinata se lleva la mano al pecho ofendido, bueno, no era su problema que los padres de Kageyama fueran dos jirafas. Suelta un suspiro y se da por vencido. —¿Podemos decirlo a la vez?

—Claro... —Kageyama le contesta no del todo convencido, pero sabe que discutir con Hinata es imposible y que la conversación puede perpetuar hasta los confines de la Tierra. Se toma su tiempo, entonces, y se acerca un poco más al chico. Este ha empezado a jugar con sus manos y nervioso se vuelve a cuestionar que diantres está haciendo. ¿Realmente va a confesar sus sentimientos? ¿Es el momento de ello? —Bien, a la de tres, ¿no?

Hinata asiente con la cabeza y los dos a la vez comienzan a contar. A la de tres, sus cuerpos tienen la distancia de una pelota de volleyball y a ninguno le parece extraño, es más, lo ven tan normal que incluso se acercan un poco más, así la conversación parece algo sumamente importante. A la de dos, es Hinata quien se fija en cuan romántico es el atardecer en un día de invierno y sin poder evitarlo, el calor se apodera de sus mejillas. Y a la de uno es Kageyama quien enmudece al sentir, por menos de un segundo, los labios de su amigo chocar fuertemente con los suyos propios y escapar tan rápido como los puso. 

Con los ojos abiertos y sorprendidos, ninguno es capaz de decir nada. Hinata no tiene ni idea de dónde sacó la fuerza para hacer algo como ese y se muere lentamente de la vergüenza esperando que Kageyama no lo odie, ahora que sí tiene motivos para hacerlo. 

—Yo... Yo te iba a decir que me gustas, idiota... —El murmuro de Kageyama, a penas inaudible, es captado enseguida por Hinata. Le vuelve a mirar y a su vez, su cara es atrapada entre las grandes y frías manos del chico y sus labios vuelven a juntarse. 

Al final del día, Hinata no puede creer que haya cumplido una de sus tareas de su dichosa lista y no puede caber más en su gozo.


End file.
